


Grieving Carl (trad fr)

by LeTraducteur



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, POV First Person, POV Rick Grimes, Stream of Consciousness
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/pseuds/LeTraducteur
Summary: N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et des commentaires !-Merci de ne pas poster sur un autre site sans mon autorisation.Les traductions sont réalisées avec l'autorisation des auteur.es.Je n’ai pas de formation de traducteur alors n'hésitez pas si vous avez de meilleures idées !
Relationships: Daryl Dixon & Carl Grimes, Daryl Dixon & Rick Grimes, Rick Grimes/Michonne
Kudos: 2





	Grieving Carl (trad fr)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TWDObsessive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/gifts).
  * A translation of [Grieving Carl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848714) by [TWDObsessive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/pseuds/TWDObsessive). 



> N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et des commentaires !  
> -  
> Merci de ne pas poster sur un autre site sans mon autorisation.  
> Les traductions sont réalisées avec l'autorisation des auteur.es.  
> Je n’ai pas de formation de traducteur alors n'hésitez pas si vous avez de meilleures idées !

Je ne peux pas être vivant pour ça. Pas ça. Pas mon fils. Mon monde, tout ce que j’ai fait, toute les décisions que j’ai prises, c’était pour Carl et ça n’était pas censé se passer. Il était censé prendre ma place comme leader quand _mon_ temps sera venu.

J’ai l’impression d’avoir un boulet dans l’estomac, mes genoux sont faibles et mon esprit tourbillonne d’incrédulité. Mon fils. Et c’était pas à cause d’un coup de feu ou de la guerre ou des démons de l’espèce humain. Juste une putain de morsure. Après toutes les dents qui ont claquées vers lui toutes ces années un set a réussi à entrer en contact.

J’entends les bruits au-dessus de nous mourir, et un silence s’abat dans les égouts sombres. J’essaie encore de comprendre le sens de pour toujours quand Daryl me donne Judith. Il sait que j’ai besoin de mes deux enfants proches.

Quand il me la donne, ses doigts glissent contre mon bras. Fermement, il met une main sur mon épaule et la sert en me donnant ce regard. Il dit tout dans ses yeux et son touché. Il se rappelle chaque instant de notre périple. Il est peiné pour Carl tout autant que Michonne et moi. Il me dit qu’il est là pour moi, il est toujours là pour moi. Il me dit qu’il m’aime, et qu’il sait que je l’aime, et tout cela sans gâcher un seul mot. On a toujours été capable de parler comme ça et j’en suis heureux aujourd’hui car je ne pense pas pouvoir supporter la douleur dans sa voix.

Avec Judith dans mes bras, je m’assoie en transe à côté de Carl, pas sûr de ce que je dois dire, ce que je dois faire. Michonne vient pour me dire que les Sauveurs sont partis. Notre peuple peut aller à la Colline… mais je ne peux pas. Carl ne peut pas. Il ne le survivra pas et je dois rester avec lui. J’essaie de ne pas perdre ma voix quand je lui dis de partir et de prendre Judith. Elle hésite. Je sais qu’elle veut que l’on soit ensemble maintenant, et avant que je ne puisse me demander quoi faire ensuite j’entends la calme et basse voix de Daryl.

"Je vais la prendre," dit-il. "Je l’amènerai là-bas. Je la protégerai. Je peux le faire."

Et je le sais car il mourrait pour elle. Il mourrait pour chacun d’entre nous et je n’ai aucun doute qu’il échangerait sa place avec Carl en un battement de cœur d’il le pouvait.

Je me baisse à côté de Carl pour qu’il puisse dire au revoir à sa petite sœur. Une sœur qu’il a nommé et dont il s’est occupé et pour laquelle il s’est battu. Il l’a immédiatement protégée et ces jour après sa naissance… c’est quand Carl commença à devenir un homme devant mes yeux.

J’essaie de ne pas pleurer plus aux doux mots qu’il laisse avec Judith. Quand elle comprend finalement qu’elle est en train d’entendre un au revoir, elle hurle et je veux hurler avec elle. Je veux pleurer et crier pour que chaque homme, femme et walker puisse m’entendre me briser en morceaux. Daryl tend les bras vers ma petite fille et je lui la donne. Faire confiance à un homme avec la vie de sa propre fille en dit beaucoup sur votre amitié. C’est plus que de l’amitié. Il est ma famille.

Il regarde vers mon fils avec révérence. "Ces gens ? Tu les as tous sauvés. C’est grâce à toi, mec."

C’était son au revoir, une chose avec laquelle il n’a jamais été bon. Ses derniers mots à mots garçon était d’admiration, d’homme à homme. Et j’étais fier de Carl pour être le genre d’homme vers lequel Daryl Dixon pouvait regarder.

Quand il n’y a plus que moi, Michonne, et mon fils mourant, on se blottit proche. L’air dans la pièce est épais et la pression sur mon cœur est forte. Pour toujours. Il sera parti pour toujours. Carl me parle comme l’homme sage qu’il est devenu et il essaie de me montrer le chemin après sa mort alors j’écoute. J’essaie de mémoriser chaque mot, de les graver dans mon cerveau pour ne jamais oublier sa voix et ses espoirs. Il me console quand je devrais le consoler. Il est plus un homme que moi.

Finalement, on l’aide à se lever et on le traîne vers la surface puis vers l’église brûlée. Et je sais que c’est l’endroit où il prendra sa dernière respiration. Il est devenu si pâle, si faible, si fatigué. Ce sont mes derniers instants sur cette terre avec mon fils à mes côtés. Pour toujours.

Il attrape son pistolet. Oh mon Dieu. Il nous épargne la fin et je veux être avec lui, mais il insiste pour être seul. Il dit son dernier au revoir à Michonne puis se tourne vers moi.

"Je t’aime, papa," dit-il et mes larmes tombent plus rapidement. Je n’entendrai plus jamais sa voix. Je lui dis combien je l’aime. Mon Dieu, combien je l’aime. Il est ma vie et une nouvelle fois je me demande comment je peux continuer sans lui. Je me sens comme piégé dans un terrible cauchemar, désespéré de me réveiller. C’est la pire chose qui puisse arriver et c’est en train d’arriver.

Avant que je ne me rende compte, je suis assis dehors, à attendre d’entendre le coup de pistolet qui terminera la belle vie de mon fils. Je peux à peine respirer et j’ai besoin de FAIRE quelque chose, même si je sais qu’il n’y a rien que je ne puisse faire. Et puis je l’entends. Et il est parti. Et le monde entier devient plus sombre et une lumière en moi s’éteint. Il était ce qui me donnait sens. Il sera toujours ce qui me donnait sens… car je vais faire ce qu’il veut et je vais trouver cette meilleure vie pour tous ces gens qu’il a laissé derrière.

Repose en paix, mon fils. Je viendrai te trouver quand je pourrai.

**Author's Note:**

> Mon Tumblr : [nannerl20](https://nannerl20.tumblr.com/)  
> TWDObsessive tumblr : [TWDObsessive](https://twdobsessive.tumblr.com/)


End file.
